Goodnight Moon
by SourGummyBear
Summary: "We have no way of knowing what else is out there besides our solar system." He leans his head into the crook of Kendall's neck. "It's an endless array of possibilities." Warnings; fluffy fluff is fluffy


Goodnight Moon

Pairing: established Kendall/ Logan

Rating: T

Word Count: ~ 1568

Summary: We have no way of knowing what else is out there besides our solar system." He leans his head into the crook of Kendall's neck. "It's an endless array of possibilities."

Warnings: Fluffy fluff :D

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! it really means a whole lot :D. Btdubs, all grammar mistakes have now been fixed, oh for the those who are wondering, i dont think Cupids belt is an actual constellation. it came from my imagination O.o**_

_**Read on! **_

* * *

It is a quiet night. The only sound to be heard is the splash of the water hitting the side of the pool, which is surprisingly relaxing. Logan and Kendall are sitting by the open flame, still glowing, fingers laced, staring up at the sky.

"I miss Minnesota," Logan says suddenly, his eyes up at the still, calm night sky.

Kendall raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you regretting coming out to L.A.?"

Logan shakes his head. Of course he doesn't regret coming out to Los Angeles. How could he, when the journey out here had given him everything he had ever wanted and/ or needed. He got to live with his three best friends, one of them being his ever so faithful boyfriend. He got to record an album, something, although hidden in secrecy, he had always wanted to do. But most of all, L.A. gave him a clean slate, a new page where he could rewrite his story, and start from the beginning. Every nickname, every tease, every rumor; they were all left back in Minnesota, leaving Logan with something to look forward too. He was the author of his new life story, "Logan Mitchell; a history."

"Of course not," Logan says answering Kendall's question. He sighs, and points to the black, blank sky. There isn't a single star in sight. "I miss all of the stars," he says sadly. "You could see every star back in Minnesota, and here, there's nothing."

Kendall smiles in agreement. He could still clearly see the times where Logan, Carlos, and James had come over to his house, and sleepover in a tent in the backyard. They would lie outside until the wee hours of the morning, staring at the stars. Logan would bring out his astrology book, and name all of the stars in the night sky. Carlos and James would tease him, and Kendall would look on adoringly as Logan pointed out Cupids belt.

"I mean," Logan says, pulling Kendall out of his dream world. "There's something about seeing all of the stars back in Minnesota that is just so absorbing." He looks into Kendall's green eyes and smiles. "It keeps you wanting more and more."

Kendall nods, but his eyebrow is still elevated. "You seemed to have thought a lot about this," he says, smiling slightly.

Logan shrugs. "I guess. It's just the whole idea of not knowing what else is out there that keeps me coming back for more. It keeps me intrigued. It makes me want to learn more and more about it." Logan hears Kendall snort, chuckling inwardly. "Go ahead, make fun," he gently hits Kendall's chest.

"Me?" Kendall asks, innocently. " I would never make fun of my sweet boyfriend," he says as he leans in the kiss Logan, tugging on his bottom lips gently. "I find it adorable that you get so addicted to little things like this. It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Logan rolls his eyes, shifting his position. "But don't you find it so… inspiring?" Logan asks, taking Kendall's hand in both of his. "I mean, don't you wanna just be able to point at the sky and be able to tell what constellation it is?" Kendall is about to answer, but instead, Logan just keeps rambling. "And to think," Logan says, standing up, releasing Kendall's hand. "Just the possibility that there could be other life forms out there that no one even knows about; its mind boggling."

Kendall smiles at Logan's enthusiasm at this subject. Logan was usually the one who got the most enveloped in things. But, usually, Logan will put them down almost as quickly as he picked them up, with the exception of hockey, singing, and studying to be a doctor. Like the time Logan had decided that he was going to rebuild a car from scratch one summer. He had tried to get the guys help him with rebuilding, but Carlos was going to Puerto Rico to visit his grandmother, James was too busy doing the usual, y'know, talking to himself in the mirror, and Kendall, although harboring his true feelings for Logan, was going to community ice rink to practice his slap shots for Hockey, leaving Logan all by his lonesome to rebuild a car. Logan had gotten through the first week of rebuilding before quitting.

Or the time that Logan decided to take up art classes. He had drawn an impressionist drawing for his freshman year art class, and the teacher, Ms. Levi, had told him that he had a gift. So, Logan had signed up for art classes, and again, he tried to get his friends to join with him, but to no avail. Logan liked the art classes at first, he really did. He liked the feeling that he could express whatever his emotions were on a piece of paper, and only he would know the true meaning; it could mean a wide array of things to different people, but only Logan would know authenticity of it. But after about a month of taking art classes, Logan started slacking off in Hockey practice, and he started to feel left out of his group of friends. He noticed this change in the friendship when James had changed his man spray. James made it of main concern when he changed his man spray, always announcing it to the boys. When Logan asked if he changed it, James' response was, "Oh yeah, I did. I guess I must've told you guys while you were at your art classes,". So, Logan quit that too. He decided that if it wasn't with his friends, whatever hobby he picked up wouldn't be as much fun.

That's why the four boys can connect with hockey and singing. Hockey was something that the four boys had been doing for most of their lives. They all started in Little Hockey, and yes, it was actually called Little Hockey, around the ripe age of four. Kendall can still remember the day perfectly.

Logan, the youngest, yet smartest, of the group, had just joined Little Hockey. Logan has always been short for his age, and it was no different when he was four years old. When Logan first stepped on the ice, he took his first glide, and fell. All of the other little boys pointed and laughed. All of them, except Kendall, James and Carlos. The three of them stood up for the small young boy, who, against all odds, and all speculations, was the fastest on the team. And when Logan shot the winning goal in the state finals, the people Logan had to thank were his three best friends.

Singing, on the other hand, was something that they never expected. While James really_, really_ wanted to be a pop star, he knew his chances were like, one in a million, so he was better off just sticking with Hockey. But when Gustavo moved them out to California, they all fell in love with singing, and singing with each other. And it was because they sang and played hockey together, that the boys kept their friendship close. As for studying to be a doctor, it was something Logan was passionate about, and honestly, just because his friends didn't want to study to be doctors as well, that wasn't going to stop Logan. Logan loved wanting to just _help_ people.

"This is why you're the smart one," Kendall says, wrapping an arm around Logan's tiny frame. "Carlos would get a headache if he thought that much."

Logan smiles, chortling a small bit. "I just think its cool, y'know? I mean, we have no way of knowing what else is out there besides our solar system." He leans his head into the crook of Kendall's neck. "It's an endless array of possibilities."

Kendall puckered his lips, thinking for a moment. "You know what?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan with his round emerald eyes. "I don't think we need to be able to see the stars in L.A."

"Why's that?" Logan asks.

Kendall shrugs. "Just think about it. L.A. is already filled with stars. You see them everywhere; walking down the streets, flipping off the paparazzi. I mean, they're not big gaseous balls in outer space, but they still shine like stars." Logan smiles, hugging him tightly, embracing perfectness that was Kendall. "As for the endless array of possibilities? Well, you can find that in L.A. too. I mean, would we really be out at 2:30 in the morning, sitting by a pool, kissing, back in Minnesota?" Kendall feels Logan shake his head 'no' against his chest. "Or be singing in a boy band?" he asks. "Nothing is certain in L.A. Anything, and everything is possible."

Logan had nothing to disagree with. Of course, Kendall was right. Stars in the sky were things that were unreachable. Nevertheless, stars in L.A. were easy to find. Sure, Logan liked to look at the night sky, and be able to see stars once in a while, but, just because he doesn't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. Logan should listen to Kendall more often because Kendall was completely right. L.A. didn't need any more stars than it already had. L.A. had something better.

It had Big Time Rush, and the boys of it who loved to sing and play hockey. And frankly, how much more could it ask for?

Fin.


End file.
